cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Joshua L. Benjamin
Kendrick Santana (born December 16, 1992) is an American professional wrestler signed to CTO, where he performs under the ringname Kidd Gucci. He is best known for his previous reign in CTO '''as the former World Heavyweight champion and former Tag Team champion with his former friend, Tyler Denim. The team became known as '''Livin' Color. As a singles wrestler, Santana is a former World Heavyweight champion, having held the CTO World Heavyweight Championship one time and CTO Tag Team Championship one time. Early life Kidd Gucci was born on December 16, 1992, in Newark, New Jersey. His mother, Evelyn Santana, a secretary for a local insurance company, gave birth to him when she was 19 years old. His parents divorced when he was 8 months old, and his father permanently abandoned the family. His mother died due to an automobile accident on her way to his graduation when Santana was seventeen.He developed an interest in the fast pace street life that Newark, New Jersey had to offer. Santana played basketball as a child, but had to stop after he got cut from the team for reckless behavior. He also played football during high school as a running back. He briefly competed in amateur wrestling in high school and track. He had to stop playing football in high school, after he was caught selling his pain medication and throwing football games for money. Uninterested in going to college, Santana began selling cocaine at the age of 18. Santana spent nineteen months in prison after pleading guilty to illegally selling drugs in Newark. Santana and his fellow gang members wore CVS pharmacists uniforms and would sneak in CVS after hours to sell the drugs. Santana plead guilty to one count of conspiracy to sell illegal drugs and was sentenced to two years in prison. He was released after serving about one-third of that term, and began wrestling in CTO shortly after. Professional wrestling career Early Career (2000-2004) ... Canadian Area Wrestling (2004-present) On MONTH DAY, YEAR, CAW announced the LastName had signed with them... At the CAW PPV on MONTH DAY, YEAR LastName defeated/loss to Opponent in his match... CAW Championship (2008-present) On MONTH DAY, YEAR episode of CAW, Lastname defeated Opponent to become the new CAW World Heavyweight Champion... Personal life LastName and his wife Mary have two children named Child 1 and Child 2... In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Fisherman Suplex - 2000-2004 ** Falling Skies ''(Stalling Suplex) - 2008-present ** Snap Suplex - 2008-present * '''Signature moves' ** Double Underhook DDT ** Snap DDT''' ' * '''Managers' ** John Doe * Wrestlers managed ** Superstar 1 ** Diva 5 ** Legend 3 * Nicknames ** "The Vacanator" ** "Mr. Rookie" ** "Who's That" ** "The Blank Guy" * Entrance themes ** "Something" by Somebody (November 10, 2000 - December 15, 2004) ** "Nothing" by Part Unknown (December 15, 2004 - Present) Championships and accomplishments * Canadian Area Wrestling ** CAW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links Twitter Instagram etc. Category:Wrestler